Débil
by Alas De Fuego
Summary: Me estremezco y me aguanto las ganas de llorar, no puedo seguir siendo débil, no quiero, debo superarlo, o debería. Supongo que la gente fuerte nace, no se hace. ¿Significa eso que voy a seguir ahogada en mis propias lágrimas el resto de mi vida? Me niego a pensar en eso.


Disclaimer: Todavía me quedan unos cuantos años para terminar la escuela, no soy famosa, y no hay ninguna J en mi nombre…supongo que no soy J.K. Rowling, no estoy segura de cómo paso pero estoy decepcionada T_T

Esta historia participa en el reto "Familia Weasley" de **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

"No quería olvidarlo, no quería estar bien, porque eso significaría que nunca estuvo allí".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cierro los ojos y me hago un ovillo. Hebras de cabello que caen sueltas de mi trenza se pegan a mi frente y me desesperan. Quiero gritar, quiero llorar, quiero golpear a alguien, quiero romper algo; la necesidad de hacer algo me abarca, porque sé que si me quedo quieta, si me quedo aquí, tranquila en esta cama, la tristeza y la rabia se van a apoderar de mí y no me dejarán hacer otra cosa.

Otro día perdido, otras veinticuatro horas de mi vida que nunca voy a recuperar, porque no tengo fuerza de voluntad. El pensamiento hace que me levante de la cama y salga silenciosamente de mi habitación. De verdad no quiero a ninguna de mis compañeras preguntándome qué me pasa, ni siquiera me agradan y estoy más que segura de que yo no les importo.

Salgo del castillo y camino hacia el lago. Mis pies me duelen y tengo muchas heridas, supongo que por eso alguien inventó los zapatos. Me dejo caer en el pasto y cierro los ojos. El dolor de cabeza es insoportable, debe haber algo que lo pare, pero no estoy dispuesta a pedirlo.

Las imágenes se cuelan detrás de mis párpados y no soy capaz de luchar contra ellas, tampoco lo intento, claro.

_Me veo a mí misma tirada en el suelo, una versión un poco más joven de mí. Pálida como vampiro, mi cuerpo esconde cicatrices que solo yo puedo ver, porque a fin de cuentas, ninguna es completamente real: lo único cierto es el dolor, siempre lo fue._

Me siento de golpe, no quiero revivir eso, debo mantener los ojos abiertos. Eso debe funcionar, debe.

_Algo frío y escamoso toca mi piel y siento ganas de vomitar, las náuseas empeoran cuando lo siento a **él** "acariciar" mi cara. No lo quiero cerca, sólo me hace sentir más sucia aún. Me apego al suelo. Si pudiera correr, lo haría, conozco la cámara de los secretos, pero hasta respirar duele. No puedo._

Me estremezco y me aguanto las ganas de llorar, no puedo seguir siendo débil, no quiero, debo superarlo, o debería. Supongo que la gente fuerte nace, no se hace. ¿Significa eso que voy a seguir ahogada en mis propias lágrimas el resto de mi vida? Me niego a pensar en eso.

Me paro y empiezo a caminar; ya sé cómo termina esta pesadilla y no quiero llegar hasta el final. No voy a ver esos ojos color esmeralda sin vida. No de nuevo.

No se quién me dijo que mientras más huyes de tus miedos, más cansado los enfrentas. Bueno, no importa, puedo enfrentar mis miedos desmayada, va a ser más fácil. Me ruedo a mí misma los ojos de forma sarcástica, obviamente no creo eso.

Debería olvidarlo, pero sé que va a ser igual que hace dos años atrás. _**No quería olvidarlo, no quería estar bien, porque eso significaría que nunca estuvo allí, **_y necesitaba saber que estaba ah. Necesitaba saber que estuvo, necesitaba saber que de alguna manera me enfrenté al, supuestamente, mago más malvado de la historia del mundo mágico y gané. Que no soy tan débil como creía. Todavía lo necesito, es lo único que tengo para aferrarme a mi poca estabilidad mental, esa que las pesadillas amenazan cada noche con romper.

-Buenos días- una voz suave detrás de mí me sobresalta y como resultado casi golpeo a la chica rubia que me habló.

-Maldita sea, Luna-murmuro poniendo una mano en mi corazón, que late desbocado-, sólo un poco de sutileza, sólo un poco, es lo único que pido.

Sin darles tiempo para hablar, les quito la chaqueta y los zapatos que me trajeron para ponérmelos. No quiero escucharlos hablar, no quiero ver esa preocupación en sus ojos, no quiero escucharlos decir que están ahí para mí.

-Sabes que siempre puedes contarnos que te pasa- me dice Neville y de verdad que quiero golpearlo, pero sé que no se merece eso; no es su culpa que este enojada.

Luna me pasa un brazo por los hombros y yo me quedo ahí, incómoda. Sé que puedo, sé que ellos harán su mejor esfuerzo por consolarme, pero no quiero eso, quiero a alguien que pueda saber que se siente tener dentro a esa _cosa _y ellos no pueden darme eso, aunque lo intenten.

A fin de cuentas, sólo quiero a alguien que sepa lo que se siente, quiero a alguien que pueda entenderme.

Cierro los ojos impidiéndole el paso a las lágrimas y empiezo a caminar con mis amigos a mi lado. No creo que llegue alguien así y no tiene sentido esperarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno eso es todo, de verdad espero que les haya gustado y comenten si les gustó o no. Acepto tomates, la ensalada gratis me serviría y lechugas pero no huevos, no estoy segura de que me gusten tanto.


End file.
